All Demons Have a Weakness
by YamiYugi6242
Summary: During a battle, Inuyasha suddenly falls ill by a mysterious illness. Can Kagome save him before its too late? Please R&R!
1. The Symptoms

I don't own Inuyasha. I'm not very sure on all of the characters' names, considering I just started watching the show. Anyway, please enjoy the first chapter! ^_____^  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Symptoms...  
  
  
*Kagome and Inuyasha have officially found all of the jewel shards in this story!*  
  
  
A full moon, now passed, allowed Inuyasha to show his true powers against his foes once again. It was night time in feudal Japan, and another demon decided to show up and try to steal the jewel shards from Kagome. This demon took the form of a large dragon, equipped with large fangs and claws, and the powers of black magic. As the demon stomped towards Inuyasha and Kagome, its black scales shined like obsidian from the moon's reflection, and its eyes began to glow a blood red. "Give me the jewel!" The dragon roared, causing the ground to tremble. Inuyasha looked up at the huge creature, a smirk appearing on his face, "You'll have to get through me first!" The demon began to cackle loudly, "This should be simple enough..."   
  
Before the battle began, Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "I suggest you get out of here now." Kagome gave a slight nod as she ran towards the village, making Inuyasha turn back to face the gigantic demon. As Inuyasha went into his fighting stance, the demon began to chuckle. "What are you laughing about?" Inuyasha asked angrily. "A half demon like you has the guts to oppose my superior strength? You truly are a pitiful creature...," The large demon said. Inuyasha gave out a loud growl as he clenched his fists, his anger beginning to consume him.   
  
Now angered, Inuyasha jumped as high as he could, slashing the dragon across the face. Once landing back onto the ground, Inuyasha noticed that the demon was laughing. "Whats so funny!?" Inuyasha yelled. The demon wiped off the small amount of blood on his face with his finger, "That was the most pathetic attack I have ever seen! You really are a weak being!"   
  
As the demon continued to taunt him, Inuyasha began to feel...different. His vision began to blur and his perfect hearing began to fade. "What's...happening to me?" Inuyasha said in his mind. Suddenly, an intense pain shot through Inuyasha's chest, causing him to double over as he fell to his knees. "What's this?" The demon questioned, raising an eyebrow at the way Inuyasha was acting.  
  
From the village, Kagome noticed that the large demon wasn't fighting Inuyasha. "What's going on?" She asked herself as she walked as close as she could to where Inuyasha and the demon fought. "Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked nervously as she tried to find him.   
  
Hearing Kagome's nervous tone in her voice, lady Kaede quickly walked over to her. "What's wrong child?" Kagome quickly turned her head to Kaede, "I think there's something wrong with Inuyasha..." Both Kaede and Kagome glanced over at where Inuyasha and the giant demon were fighting. "Oh my!" Kaede shouted nervously. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked nervously.  
  
Kaede quickly pointed at the scene, "Look there my child." Kagome followed Kaede's finger, gasping at the sight, "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha was still doubled over on the ground, clutching his chest while hissing in pain. "I...got...to continue...fighting!" Inuyasha said, trying his best to stand. As he did, the pain grew stronger, causing him to fall back down.   
  
Not only was the pain intensifying, but it looked as if Inuyasha was transforming back into his human form. "He's changing!" Kaede yelled, her eyes wide in shock. A sheer look of fear appeared on Kagome's face as she noticed what was happening, "If he's turning back into his human form...that means..." Kaedelooked at Kagome, then turning back to Inuyasha, "He will become vulnerable...giving the demon an advantage in this battle..."  
  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!   
I hope the first chapter was good, but if it wasn't please tell me. I really do not want to continue writing a story that you guys will dislike. Well, if you liked it, stay tuned!  
^_______^ 


	2. The Mysterious Illness

I don't own Inuyasha. Please enjoy the next chapter! ^____^  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Mysterious Illness...  
  
  
  
As Inuyasha continued to kneel on the ground, the large dragon began to grow impatient. "If you won't rise, I will finish you off right now!" The demon roared furiously. Inuyasha shakily began to stand, pulling his hand away from his chest even though it caused great pain. "Ah good...," The dragon said, chuckling. Inuyasha winced at the throbbing pain seering throughout his body, but he looked up to meet the demon's crimson eyes. "You think you're so tough huh? I could kick you scaly hide any day!" Inuyasha yelled.   
  
The dragon began to laugh hysterically, causing Inuyasha to grow more and more irritated. "Why are you laughing!? There is nothing funny about this!" The dragon pointed his large index claw at Inuyasha, "Look at you, you've lost your demon strength. How can you stand up to something as superior as me?" Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he noticed the color of his hair. It was no longer a glimmering silver, but jet black, and he did not bear his lond and sharp claws anymore. "No...this can't be happening!" Inuyasha yelled. "Oh yes my boy, this IS happening!" The dragon replied.  
  
As Inuyasha stared in horror at his transformation, the same intense pain shot through his body again. Screaming in agony, Inuyasha could not stop himself from collapsing to the ground again. "You are a poor excuse for a demon...oh wait...a HALF-demon...," The dragon sighed, shaking his head as he chuckled. Inuyasha gasped for air as his airways began to feel constricted. The pain burned like acid as he began to cough violently, his frail human body quivering as he tried to catch his breath. The dragon sneered, his patience fading away rapidly, "I have had enough...we will end this now!"  
  
Inuyasha tried to look up again, but the pain caused him to curl up in a little ball. The dragon laughed as he spun around at a tremendous speed, hitting Inuyasha in the chest with his large, muscular tail. The force sent Inuyasha flying backwards, hitting a large tree in the process. Inuyasha's eyes widened in great pain as he spewed a large amount of blood. "Awww...is the little half-demon already worn out?" "I will never give up to the likes of you...," Inuyasha replied weakly.  
  
As Inuyasha stood up again, the dragon wrapped his large claws around his body, constricting him with all of his strength. Inuyasha tried to scream, but failed as the dragon's grip grew stronger. "I can't...take it anymore!" Inuyasha screamed as he began to glow a bright yellow. "What's this?" The dragon asked. Inuyasha began to transform back into his demon form, his strength beginning to return.  
  
The dragon's eyes widened as Inuyasha sliced at his hand, hacking off all of his fingers. The dragon backed away, roaring in agony as he clutched at his wounded hand in pain. "You will pay!!!" The demon screamed. Ignoring the dragon's cries, Inuyasha pulled out the tetsuagia (I think I spelt that wrong...) gripping his hands around it tightly. Using the last of his strength, Inuyasha leaped as high as the dragon's head, slicing right throught the large demon's body. Once landing on the ground, Inuyasha, along with Kagome and the others, watched as the two halves of the dragon fell with a large thud on the ground.   
  
"Finally...," Inuyasha sighed as he caught the jewel shard. "You did it Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she ran towards him. "Yeah...," Inuyasha sighed as he handed Kagome the shard. Kagome raised her eyebrow, "You're actually handing me this?" Inuyasha weakly nodded as he dropped the shard, his hair chaging back to black as he transformed back into a human. "Oh my, Inuyahsa!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha fell back to the ground, covering his mouth as he began to cough hysterically. Lady Kaede and Kagome both knelt down beside Inuyasha, fear beginning to show on their faces. Once his coughing fit receded, Inuyasha weakly pulled his hands away from his mouth, reavealing a large quantity of blood. "Inuyasha!" Kaede and Kagome shouted in unison. Inuyasha did not reply as everything around him began to spin, fading away into nothing as he passed out.  
  
  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
I hope you all liked this chapter and that you stay tuned for more!  
^____^ 


	3. What is Going On?

Wow, I haven't updated in so long! The reason I haven't is because I have been drawing a lot of artwork for www.deviantart.com. If you would like to check out my artwork, go to http://yamiyugi.deviantart.com. Anyways, I also haven't updated because I have been going through a BIG writer's block, so I apologize if this next chapter isn't as good as the others. I shall try my best! The way the paragraphs might be messed up, but thats only because of the way the document loaded. If it does look weird, I apologize! ^__^;;  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: What is Going On?  
  
"Kagome, we must get help from the other villagers. Go and bring them here as quickly as you can!" Kaede commanded. Kagome nodded as she stood up and ran towards the village. Kaede waited impatiently, fearing that Inuyasha would give up at any minute. As much as she loathed him for causing such terror in her village, she couldn't just let him die. "Kagome...you must hurry...," Kaede said quietly to herself in an impatient manner.   
  
Once Kagome finally reached the village, she began to shout for everyone's help. "What is it?" A group of people asked, seeing the look of worry on Kagome's face. Gasping for air, Kagome tried her best to speak, "Inuyasha...is really sick...me and Kaede need your help..." The villagers' eyes grew wide, not believing what Kagome just said. "You really think we're going to help him!?" Fear struck Kagome at that very moment...she needed to save Inuyasha, and she needed them to help her. "Please, you must!" Kagome yelled, tears starting to form in her eyes. The villagers could see how concerned Kagome was, and finally gave in. "I guess we will help you, we cannot disappoint the reincarnation of Lady Kikyo," One of the villager's replied. "Thank you so much!" Kagome shouted, ignoring the annoying part about being called 'The Reincarnation of Lady Kikyo'.   
  
Kagome and the villagers all reached to where Inuyasha and Kaede were. "Finally, you have all made it, we must bring him to my house immediately!" Kaede said forcefully. The villagers kneeled down around Inuyasha, picking him up gentally. Inuyasha screamed in pain as everyone began to move him, causing Kagome to become even more worried. "Please, don't give up, Inuyasha...," Kagome said quietly to herself as she and everyone else quickly walked to Kaede's home.  
  
Once at Kaede's home, the villagers placed Inuyasha on a soft blanket on the floor, and placed a pillow under his head. The villagers stood back as Kaede began to inspect Inuyasha. "What do you think is wrong with him?" A person from the group asked. "I do not know, but this seems to be a very serious illness...." Kaede replied. Tears filled Kagome's eyes as she looked at Inuyasha. Noticing that he was shaking and was in a great amount of pain, Kagome held Inuyasha's hand to sooth him. She cringed at how cold his skin was. It was so cold that it started to make her own hand numb.   
  
Kaede placed her hand on Inuyasha's head. Grabbing a piece of cloth, she handed it to Kagome, "He is burning up...Kagome, please take this to the river and come back as soon as you can." Kagome nodded as she took the cloth. She choked back a sob as she let go of Inuyasha's ice-cold hand. Turning towards the door, Kagome ran out of the house and to the river as fast as she could.   
  
Once reaching the large river, Kagome placed the cloth in the cold and soothing water. As she continued to soak the cloth, Kagome heard rustling from the bushes next to her. She jumped in fear, but continued to stand her groud no matter what. "S-Show yourself!" Kagome shouted nervously. The mysterious figure followed her command as it slowly walked out of the bushes. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight, "K-Kikyo?!"  
  
It was the very soul of Lady Kikyo, her chocolate brown eyes turned to Kagome. "Yes, it is me..." Kagome calmed down, now that she realized that she was safe, "Why are you here, if you don't mind me asking?" Kikyo closed her eyes, "I can sense that Inuyasha is in pain..." Kagome's frowned, "Yes, he is really sick, and no one knows what it is..." Kikyo turned her eyes to Kagome again, "It is an illness that only affects demons...or even half demons. It slowly takes away the host's demonic powers, turning them as weak as a human...or in a half demon's case, turn them back into a human..." Kagome's eyes widened, "So the sickness will turn Inuyasha into a human? But he is already half human, can't he survive? Kikyo shook her head, "He is only half human...without his demon side, his soul will not be complete, and thus he will not be able to survive..." "Is there a cure?" Kagome asked quickly as to not waste time. "There is only one cure...but with a terrible price...," Kikyo responded. "What is it? I'll do anything!" Kagome asked quickly again. Kikyo's gentle expression turned serious, "You must give Inuyasha the Jewel of Four Souls..."  
  
TBC: Please Review!  
  
Oh boy, this is going to be a very tough decision for Kagome. Kagome needs your help now, should she heal Inuyasha with the Jewel of Four Souls and risk him of becoming a monster, or give up and let him die slowly and painfully? Stay tuned for the next chapter! ^__^ 


	4. Kagome's Decision

I have finally decided that I should continue with my stories, although i won't be able to update all the time ^-~. Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :3  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4: Kagome's Decision...  
  
Eyes widened in shock, Kagome reached at her neck, pulling out her necklace that held the very jewel that could save Inuyasha's life, "You're saying that this will heal him?" Kikyo closed her eyes as she nodded slowly. "But what will become of him when he uses it?" Kagome looked up, her eyes glistening from the tears that were slowly forming within her eyes. Kikyo opened her eyes, "I do not know for sure what will happen if he weilds it...", Kagome turned her eyes to the ground, "...but if you truly love him, you would surely do anything for him...would you not?" Kagome gasped as she quickly adjusted her vision to Kikyo again, and nervously she replied, "...Y-Yes, yes I would..." Kikyo merely smiled softly as she slowly turned her head away, walking towards the forest again. "Wait! Where are you going?" Kagome asked nervously. "There is nothing more I can do on this Earth now, you now have the power to show the love that I could not...I wish you the best of luck...farewell..." And with that, Kikyo's soul vanished within the darkness of the forest. Clutching the jewel close to her, Kagome stood up, "I must hurry before its too late!"  
  
Slowly beginning to run faster and faster, Kagome thought of nothing else but saving the one she truly cared for. As she continued to run, she began to hear strange rustling noises from the trees around her. "No, please, not now!", she yelled within her mind as she began to run even faster. But it was too late, for as soon as she took one more step, a wolf-like creature leaped infront of her. "Give me the jewel, human!", the creature growled, saliva dripping from his dagger-like fangs. Kagome stared fiercly at the demon, her hand guarding the jewel, "Never!" The hell hound's golden eyes darkened, "If you won't hand it to me, I will tear your throat out!" Kagome continued to stare deep within the demon's eyes, "I don't care, you will not touch this jewel!" The hound roared in frustration as it leapt straight towards Kagome, "You leave me with no choice!" Kagome reacted quickly to the demon's attack and kicked it with all of her strength in the nose, causing it to fall to the ground. The creature screamed in agony as blood poured from all areas of its face, and ran towards the forest again. Kagome sighed as she began to run towards where Inuyasha was again, "Man, I thought that thing would have died too...oh well, I have to keep moving..."  
  
Finally, Kagome burst through the doors and ran into the room where Inuyasha lay. "Thank the spirits that you are okay child," Kaede sighed. Kagome knelt beside the dying Inuyasha, taking off her necklace. "What are you doing Kagome?" Kaede asked, a puzzled look on her face. "This is the only way we can save him...," Kagome replied, taking off the jewel from her necklace. Kaede's eyes widened, "But what of the consequences?! He could turn into an even stronger creature than he was before!" Kagome stared down at Inuyasha, whose face was now a ghostly shade of white, and shadows began to engulf his eyes, "For him, I'm willing to risk anything..." Kaede sensed that Kagome was being very serious about the situation, and simply nodded, "If you are truly willing, then I am not holding you back..."  
  
Kagome picked up both of Inuyasha's hands, placing the jewel with them, and then placing his hands together on his chest. "Please don't make it be too late..." Kagome whispered to herself as she looked down at the floor. Suddenly, the jewel began to glow within Inuyasha's hands, causing the villagers to move farther back. "I think its working Kagome!" Kaede shouted. Kagome quickly focused her vision on Inuyasha, "Please, make this be true..."  
  
TBC: Wooohooo! Another chapter written!  
  
Well, I hope that you all liked this chapter, and that you stay tuned for more. Please be patient though, because I'm finally breaking out of my writer's block, and it will take some time for me to finish all of my stories. Well, until then, bye bye! :D 


End file.
